


Top Two Men

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Learning Curve [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Top Two Men

_Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat. “Can I ask why you picked him?” He asked, a somewhat hurt look on his face._

_You looked up at your father, your green eyes looking into his. “You don’t want me.” It came out so casually, like it was nothing, even though it hurt. “Never did.”_

* * *

That afternoon played over and over in Dean’s head, even now, three and a half years later. Your 13th birthday was coming up, and you were always on his mind. Not that you really ever left. It was hard not to think of you when you were currently being trained to take over rule of hell. Sighing, his arm covered his face and he tried to forced thoughts of you out of his mind for a bit.

“Dean?” Came Sam’s voice, jarring him from his efforts.

“What?” He called back, not moving.

“We have company.”

Dean didn’t care. “So?’ He snapped. “You deal with them.”

“I’m not about to tell the princess of Hell her father told me to ‘deal with’ her.” Dean could hear the amusement in Sam’s voice, knowing it would get him out of his room.

* * *

Your eyes were scanning the library as you waited for the Winchester men to join you. Your long Y/H/C hair was down your back, left loose. You were in a dark red dress and simple black flats, dressed more for show than comfort, not that you were entirely uncomfortable. Hearing footsteps, you turned slightly, looking over your shoulder.

“Hey, kiddo.” Dean smiled.

You cocked an eyebrow at him. “I’ve told you not to call me that.” You said simply.

His eyebrows shot up. “Was kinda hoping you were over that.” He admitted.

“I’ll be a teenager soon, why would a teenager want to be called something like ‘kiddo’?” You asked, finally facing them. The older you got, the more you looked like a Winchester. However, the older you got, the more like a princess you acted. “Did Father not tell you I’d be here?”

The boys glanced to each other. “Uh, no.” Sam gave you a small smile.

You sighed. “Of course he forgot.” You moved and sat in a chair, your back straight. “You two are to watch me while he’s away on business.”

“Question- why isn’t Crowley having you stay in hell with one of his men?” Sam asked, curious.

Smirking, you saw him shudder slightly. “Apparently, it’s ‘safer’ here, and he’s tired of Dean ‘whining like a child’ whenever he sees him. That Dean needs to ‘get over it’ that I chose Crowley over him.” You shrugged. “And I may have disposed of his best men.”

Dean didn’t like the sound of that. “I’m sorry, you what now?”

“His two top men had a simple job for me that they couldn’t do. Therefor, I disposed of them.” You said it as if it was commonplace. “So, what is there to do around here?” You asked, looking over to Sam, hopeful.


End file.
